whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Thorne
Maria Thorne is the leader of the Vichy faction of the Spring Court of the Miami freehold. Biography Maria Thorne claims to be Rose Thorne’s daughter, and the Spring Queen has never publicly denied the claim. Whether the claim should be taken in the literal, biological sense or a more metaphorical one has never been clarified by either woman. Maria remembers (or claims to remember) little of her time in Faerie or of her life before; she emerged from the Hedge in Miami Beach in the late 1990s, shortly before Grandfather Thunder’s coup. At the time, the Spring Court had a strong presence there, and when a motley of Broadback satyrs in the middle of a barcrawl of epic proportions found her and saw her resemblance to their Queen, they immediately took her to Rose. Neither has spoken about what transpired in that meeting, but Maria was formally brought out to the Antler Crown as “Maria Thorne.” It wasn’t until some years later, after the coup and the Spring Court’s exile, that she began to expressly call herself Rose’s daughter, a claim that rallied several discontented courtiers to join her in her return to Miami. It is widely speculated, especially amongst Rose Thorne’s loyalists, that it was only the Thorne name that lent any weight to Maria’s exodus; had her name been Maria Bramble, they sneer, she would have been lucky to convince even one changeling to return with her to the city. While this theory may be a slight exaggeration, it certainly is not entirely without merit. She is a short, slender Latina woman with full, luscious features and tightly curled hair that reaches her shoulders. In her mortal guise, her skin is the color of light coffee, contrasting with her dark, almost black eyes and cinnamon hair. To the eyes of the fae, her hair takes on an iridescent quality, shifting between blue and red and all the colors in which roses can be found. Her ringlets tighten up and twist into more complex patterns, making her hair resemble a flowing mass of roses in various stages of blossom. Her scent is that of a rose garden in the height of bloom. However others see her, Maria is always dressed in the trendiest and most revealing outfits on the South Beach club scene. She favors blues and reds and blacks, and is almost always accompanied by one or two hangers-on, whether mortal groupies or changeling cohorts. Maria fancies herself a savvy politician and skilled leader like her mother, a delusion bolstered by the fact that she “persuaded” Grandfather Thunder to give her and her followers South Beach, but in truth she is more akin to the queen bee of the high school clique: she leads by sheer force of personality, good looks, and the reputation of her name. Maria is more interested in being left alone to dance and party her life away in whatever club happens to be the hot spot of the week than in forging any sort of real political entity. Unless she savvies up rather quickly, she may well find herself forcibly pushed out of the top spot by one of her more ambitious hangers-on. Character Sheet Maria Thorne Seeming: Fairest Kith: Flowering Court: Spring (“Vichy” faction) Entitlements: None Mental Attributes: Intelligence 2, Wits 4, Resolve 1 Physical Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 5, Stamina 3 Social Attributes: Presence 4, Manipulation 4, Composure 2 Mental Skills: Academics 1, Computer 1, Occult 2 Physical Skills: Athletics (Graceful) 3, Firearms (Pistols) 1, Larceny 2, Weaponry 1 Social Skills: Empathy 2, Expression (Dance) 5, Socialize (SoBe Club Scene), Streetwise 1, Subterfuge 2 Merits: Barfly 1, Contacts 3 (South Beach Rumor Mill, Bouncers, Designer Drug Dealers), Court Goodwill (Summer) 1, Mantle 3, Resources 3, Retainer 2, Striking Looks 4 Willpower: 3 Clarity: 5 Virtue: Charity Vice: Lust Initiative: 7 Defense: 4 Speed: 11 Health: 8 Wyrd: 3 Glamour/per Turn: 12/3 Contracts: Dream 2; Vainglory 2, Fleeting Spring 2 Pledges - The Motley Pledge, Pledge of Horn and Bone, Good Neighbors Pact (Rose Thorne) References *Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 337-338 Category:Fairest (CTL) Category:Flowering (CTL) Category:Spring Court (CTL) Category:Changeling: The Lost characters